Surreal
by rustyfeed
Summary: "She was ready. And so was he." An extremely late Birthday Gift for Cosmo Camellia. Jin x Tsubaki. One Shot.


**A/N:** A very, very belated Birthday Gift for Cosmo Camellia. I'm so sorry, but life had stole whatever free time left I had, and I manage to sneak in some time to finish this. Again, I'm sorry, and happy belated birthday!

* * *

Confronting one's feelings and emotions were too foreign for someone like Jin Kisaragi. He couldn't care less about sentiments of the people, it makes them weak and vulnerable. He prefers to shut them off, to replace it with something powerful, to be strong enough to face the obstacle of his path. That was why he had no allies to trust on, he pushes the ones who sees him as someone dear away, and turned into an intimidating figure.

So why in the hell did he broke a sweat on the situation right now?

His large right hand on her slender shoulder, marveling the smooth, porcelain skin underneath his palm. His fingers rubbed against her skin, rubbing, feeling, its smooth texture was the perfect floor for his fingers to dance as he glorified her skin, her naked skin.

No brother figure should do this.

His knee brushed lightly against her leg, nudging, making sure there was space in between, an invitation to delve deeper, explore further, when the calling is nigh.

No dear friend should do this.

Lastly, his chapped lips engulfed in the softest, sweet lips, his tongue delving into the warm cavern, enticing muscle meekly parries his tongue away, speaking the polar opposite of her action.

Why the hell was he nervous?

All it took was one day. A day of catching up after months of distanced separation due to rightful duties. A call, a meeting, an invitation, a tea, and then the spark of flames ignited that led them to this.

A simple touch, a small smile, then the next was a blur. Entangled, mixed and mingled, pants and moans emerged on their heated kiss. His blond strands of hair ticked against her burning red bangs, their bare bodies a pool of lava in heat.

Jin distanced himself, reflecting his uncertainty through his jade-hue eyes. Weren't things moving too fast? Was he forcing her to do this? Was this clouded by lust? When those questions retreated from his lips, his throat went dry.

This was why he was nervous.

Was he taking advantage of her vulnerability? What does it truly mean to unite as one with her, for him? A quick solution for the ongoing frustration? A way to quench his thirst for a human touch?

Tsubaki was someone dear to him. He'd been harsh to her, but Jin still reflect his weakness for her; his sweetness only she could see. That should justify what he wanted to do with her, right? Reciprocating what she felt for him with actions instead of words?

And yet, it felt like he was somewhere soft and comforting. His vision has darkened. He felt something wrap his neck, trapping him in place.

Tsubaki dragged him back to the comforts of her breasts.

She alone had done it. No coaxing from him.

He felt her fingers dug onto his tresses, and then he was facing her perky, pinkish nub. Jin redirected his vision to her face, feeling his heart burst at the sight.

A sight to engraved in his heart, his mind, his soul. A face that washes his inner turmoils away. Tsubaki was smiling, so inviting, words coaxing him to continue, to move further.

His eyes gave everything away. That's what his beloved had said.

Wait, beloved?

Since when did he called her that?

His confusion coaxed the redhead to comfort him some more. Her palm left electric touches on his skin, the needy, begging voice so sweet, asking him, begging him, to not stop, but to continue.

Why. Its the word he muttered, thoughts spiraling on his head as his solace of comfort was her presence. He was so confused, so lost. Being woken up from his trance, slapped back to reality as he was pulled out from the temptation.

He felt sick to his stomach. This act had also blinded her with lust.

And yet...

She was here to reassure him that she fully consented to do this. Her eyes spoke the truth. It glimmered, shone under the faint light, twinkled with earnest and determination to take a step further. Her silk-like hands captured his cheeks, beckoning him to look straight, to gaze at her without shame, to be mesmerized by her natural beauty with the faintest of reddish-pink across her face, adorned with love.

He was pulled to capture her lips again, and soon they danced with their mouth. Heaves and pants, tugs and pulls, eyes closed within the moment, the simplest moments had melted his doubts away. He didn't had to be dominant and commanding.

Jin didn't need to pull Tsubaki along and leave her to catch on, to guess if she was consenting or forcing herself. He needed to slow down on her pace so they could embrace the moment together. The two of them working at the same time, not as equals, but to express their feelings in sync.

He'd finally found the courage to wrap his muscular arms around her delicate torso as he prepared himself to become one with his beloved. His emerald eyes gazed towards her blue eyes, finding the answer within the deep depths of the ocean, her ocean.

She was ready.

And so was he.

Thoughts dissipated, minds concentrated, grips tightened, one thing mattered to the two of them: they'd become one, and it was a pact that they wouldn't leave each other again. Start a new journey as connected souls, nourished with love and responsibilities, and acquire bliss.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is what I call smut-not-smut. You won't get the usual words of mindless sex from me. That's saved for my Ao3.


End file.
